Limbo
by Thomas o bec inde
Summary: Bella una adolescente cualquiera se ve envuelta en un lío que va más allá de lo que está en sus manos, cuando se encuentre con el ángel Edward y una batalla sin presentes tomé lugar en su vida
1. Prologo

**La gota que rebalso el vaso**

- No te escucho, habla más alto – mi profesora de artes visuales me había reprendido (como siempre) por que no elevaba mi tono de voz – y no me vengas decir que no puedes hablar más alto, que yo te conozco, yo se que tú hablas puras barbaridades – ok, esto era nuevo, no lograba entender de qué demonios me hablaba – o acaso no te acuerdas de ese problemita que tuviste ese día con tus amigas

- ¿¡perdón! – ¿cómo se le ocurría la brillantísima idea de recordarme tal asunto, junto ahora que había logrado olvidarlo por completo, después de casi 2 meses de que todo ese embrollo se desarrollara?, ¿¡cómo!... Si ella quería que elevara la voz, eso haría, - ¿¡quien le da derecho a usted de tratarme así, de esa forma!... ¡nadie!, ¡¿cómo se le ocurre sacar ese tema solo porque no eleve el tono para preguntarle como debía de hacer un maldito fondo?

- cuida tus palabras señorita, que yo te puedo suspender si lo deseo – su cara estaba roja de la ira que sentía, todo el curso miraba el espectáculo boquiabierto, nadie se imaginaba que la callada y recatada chica que le iba bien en todas la materia explotara de esa forma, tan violenta

- suspéndame, hágalo, me da lo mismo si viene de usted, vieja amargada – eso había sido la gota que había rebalsado el vaso, _vieja_.

- ¿cómo se le ocurre decirme vieja?, ¡anda a buscar boleta!*, y llénala tu misma

- y ¿Quién dijo que yo iba a cumplir sus mandatos e iba a ir a buscar la boleta? – pregunte sarcástica, estaba metida en aprietos, y grandes, pero necesitaba soltar todo lo que tenia contra esa persona.

- ¡jovencita, estas metida en grandes aprietos!

- miren, y ahora además de vieja amargada es vieja bruja, me leyó lo pensamientos – le dirigí una mirada llena de veneno

- Mike –le dirigió la palabra a la persona que tenía más cerca, claro, que no fuese yo – anda a buscar la boleta, ¡ahora!

- s-si – respondió inseguro mi compañero y me dirigió una mirada llena de disculpa

- tienes una oportunidad de saltarte la expulsión, que es lo que pienso hacer, si no me pides disculpas, jovencita, y te vas a sentar.

- no, no pienso pedirle disculpas, por todo lo que me ha hecho usted, desde que llegue a este colegio usted me ha hecho la vida imposible, tengo derecho a vengarme de usted.

- claro, no podía esperar más de ti – hizo una pausa, me dirigió la mirada desde que toda esta discusión había empezado, y por primera vez, sentí miedo, su mirada prácticamente decía "_voy a destrozar tu alma_", y como era esa mujer, lo más probable era que lo hiciese – después de todo no eres más que una simple… _huérfana_

Todo mi curso se sorprendió, y con razón, a pesar de que todos sabían tal dato, nadie decía nada al respecto, tal vez por respeto, tal vez porque nadie se atrevía a preguntar, pero esa viej… esa mujer había tenido que tocar el temita, lo único que me rompía en mil pedazos.

Justo en ese instante, Mike llego, corrí en su dirección, tome la boleta que estaba en su mano, y la partí a la mitad, escuche como me susurro un pequeño "esa era la última boleta, suerte", después de eso corrí en dirección al patio, sin importarme mucho lo gritos a mis espaldas, solo corrí, y el colegio al no ser precisamente "pequeño", tenía una gran cantidad de espacios donde esconderse.

La lágrimas corrían libremente por mis ojos, por mis mejillas, y encendiéndose en mi cuello, cuando la primera había aparecido, las demás la siguieron, y no tenían la más mínima intención de detenerse,_ ¿Por qué?_, me preguntaba un y otra vez, sabía que le había levantado el respeto a mi profesora, pero ella no debió de haber hecho eso, no debió… tan concentrada estaba cuestionándome del porque mi vida tenía que ser un montón de bosta que cuándo sentí algo cayendo a mis pies mi sobresalte demasiado, al punto de tener un pre-infarto al miocardio, y mas fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta de que no era un "_eso_" sino que era un persona, viva, que aun respiraba, y que mas de haber caído de la nada, parecía estar durmiendo, como un joven y reluciente príncipe, ok, si yo antes pesaba que mi vida era extraña, esto había sobrepasado todos los limites de mi cordura.

* * *

**[*]**: Me explico, las "boletas" es un sistema utilizados en diferentes establecimientos educacionales con el fin de moderar las conductas de uno o más alumnos, estas de clasifican de la A la E siendo la A: anotación positiva y la E: expulsión, estas se aplican dependiendo de el comportamiento del alumno. Preferí usar este sistema al de las simples anotaciones al libro, bueno pues... porque lo considere más pertinente para esa ocasión, nada más... ( y yo pensaba que era un razón mas de importancia XD)

PUSS aquí esta, espero que os guste (aunque no lo creo, pero buano, que se le puede haerch)

Y recuerden, uno de sus review, ase feliz a una personita (yo) :S (y ustedes no quieren que ese personita se ponga triste, a si que denjen un review!) PLZ


	2. Ojos Verdosos

Declamier: crepúsculo no me pertenece, más bien es de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer

-o-o-o-

Ojos verdosos

Todavía no lograba salir de mi ensimismamiento cuando note una pequeña herida en su rostro, era de esas que uno se hacer con el papel cuando esta paveando, o pensando en cualquier cosa menos que un papel te puede cortar, y ¡pum! Te cortas, y por muy tonto que sonaba te salía sangre, y por un buen tiempo debía de agregar

Me acerque a él delicadamente, como si temiese despertarlo, saque un pañuelo de mi bolsito, que siempre llevaba, delicadamente limpie las pequeñas gotas que se fugaban de su herida a su rostro, de pronto se movió, y no pude evitar retroceder rápidamente unos pasos, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, y ya despierto se sentó en el suelo, y me miro, con una curiosidad impregnada en sus orbes, -se paro y se fue lentamente acercando a mí, por alguna extraña razón que un no lograba entender, no sentí miedo, todo lo contrario, me invadió una calma, que era …extraña, estando en la situación en la que estaba, … al borde de la expulsión y con un extraño acercándose a mí de una forma un tanto… ¿seductora?, "no ese debía de ser su forma de caminar" me dije a mi misma.

Cuando estuvo a unos 2 pasos de distancia se detuvo.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – su voz estaba cargada de curiosidad

- Isabella – me reproche a mi misma por haber dicho eso, como podía ser tan tonta como para decirle mi nombre a un completo desconocido

- lindo nombre – me sonrió con cariño, cosa que me pareció extraña, ¿Cómo era posible que una persona que no conocías ni te conocía pudiese sonreírte de esa forma? – Isabella, te puedo pedir un favor, se que sonara extraño, pero te puedo pedir que me lleves a un hospital o algo parecido por aquí cerca

- em… pues yo… - no sabía que decir, y que pasaba si él era un pedófilo, ¡NO!, mi conciencia o algo parecido me había gritado que eso era imposible, una persona como él no podía ser un pedófilo, además, había hablado tan amablemente, que era imposible pensar que fuese alguien malo, pero había otro problema, yo no podía salir del colegio sin la autorización de mi apoderado o de un adulto responsable, y el chico al frente mi no debía de tener más de 19 años – yo… yo no puedo salir del colegio

- te lo pido como una necesidad, yo me hare cargo de eso.

- ¿Cómo?, solo un adulto me puede retirar de aquí

-eso no importa mucho, solo dime, si lográramos salir de aquí, ¿me llevarías a un hospital?

Dude por unos momentos, pero no me detuve mucho a pensarlo, mi vida ya era suficientemente mala, si el realmente resultaba ser un acecino o algo así sería mejor ¿no?, acabaría con mi vida y fin, eso sería todo, así que asentí levemente y él se dio la vuelta, esperando que lo siguiera se dirigió a la entrada del colegio, me senté en unos de los sillones a esperarlo mientras que hablaba con el portero, estuvo con él durante unos instantes y luego me hiso una seña para decirme que ya podamos irnos.

Conocía un hospital que quedaba cerca de mi colegio, hacía que me dirigí hacia allá, a paso rápido y constante, sin decir ni una sola palabra en todo el trayecto.

Ya estando dentro del recinto lo dirigí hacia el sector de emergencias, varios doctores y enfermeras se habían acercado a saludarme y preguntare como me encontraba, después de todo era lógico de que se preocuparan de mí y mi estado emocional, por que ellos habían sido los que habían atendido a mis padres después de ese fatídico accidente en auto. Mi acompañante no decía nada solo se limitaba a escuchar lo que me decían los doctores.

Ya estando en la entrada de el sector de emergencia el paro y me hablo después de todo estos momentos de silencio

- Isabella, muchas gracias por traerme hasta acá, te debo un favor muy grande

- no fue nada – le dije con una sonrisa en la cara, de todo este tiempo que lo conozco (ni que fuese mucho) me dedique a ver sus fracciones, de grabarlas en mi mente, al ser tan hermosas, no podía creer que esa persona pudiere ser tan increíblemente bello, sus labios, su nariz, sus ojos, cuando me enfoque en ellos tuve que evitar emitir un quejido, esos ojo yo los conocía, y sentían que los veia todo los día, en todas partes, como si estos ojos fuesen los de alguien con quien tuviese contacto diario,… pero estos a la ves me daban la impresión de no haberlos visto antes, esa mezcla tan extraña de negro y dorado, no, nunca había visto a alguien más con esos ojos - ¿m-me podrías decir tu nombre?

- Edward – dijo, al parecer sin notar mi nerviosismo

- bueno Edward, yo ya cumplí con mi cometido, si me disculpas me voy

- gracias por todo, adiós Isabella – después eso entro en la sala de emergencias y yo me dirigí a mi casa, tratando de olvidar esos ojos verdosos, y ese nombre… Edward.

-o-o-o-

¿¡Cómo era posible que todo eso hubiese ocurrido a las 9:30 de la mañana y que ahora sean las 9:30 de la noche, y yo aun no puedo dejar de pensar en esos ojos verdes!

Me tire en mi cama agotada, sin ánimos ni de respirar, necesitaba ventilarme, pero para colmo mío, estaba lloviendo, por cierto, un dato curioso de mi es que ODIO la lluvia, la ODIO, pero prefería pasearme debajo de esta, que seguir pensando en un desconocido, no, en los ojos de un desconocido.

Le levante pastosamente, y me dirigí al la entrada de mi casa, tome mi paraguas y salí de casa para poder relejarme un rato.

Solo me dejaba guiar por mis pies, sintiendo el sonido de la lluvia sobre la acerca desierta de gente, llevaba mas o menos una hora caminando, cuando encontré pertinente volver, por mi hubiese caminado mas, no me molestaba en absoluto, pero, bueno, Forks en invierno sí que es helado.

Solo faltaban 2 cuadras para llegar a mi casa, dormir, y olvidarme de todo lo que me ocurrió hoy día, pero, nooo, tenía que encontrarme con ese chico, si el mismo de el colegio/hospital, y para peor, empapado hasta la ropa interior, y ese corazón solidario gritándome ¡ayúdalo!, y mi conciencia gritando todo lo contrario ¡aléjate!, al final gano el corazón solidario.

- ¿Edward? – le llame la intención, se mostro bastante sorprendido al verme - ¿Qué haces aquí, sin paraguas?

- yo… em… - parecía no tener respuesta para mi pregunta – yo solo caminaba – mintió

- si claro, yo naci ayer – me acerque a él para protegerlo con el paraguas de la lluvia – ven a mi casa, esta cerca, cámbiate de ropa, dúchate, no sé, se quieres duerme, no me incomodaría

- ¿y tus padres?

- ellos no serán inconveniente – baje la mirada, tratando de ocultar la tristeza que me invadió en esos momentos

- oh, ok, gracias por ser tan considerada

- de nada – después de eso nos dirigimos a mi casa, le indique a donde estaba el baño para que se duchara y luego se cambiara de ropa, lo deje solo para ir a buscar un poco de ropa seca, tomo la de mi papa, sabía que le quedarían grandes, pero era mejor que nada.

Toque la puerta del baño para entrar, y lo que vi me dejo sorprendida, y yo no era la única, la expresión en su rostro delataba que él no quería que yo viese eso, no puede evitar votar ropa que llevaba en mis manos, para taparme la boca y no dejar salir un chillido, retrocedí 3 pasos, o más, hasta que choque con la pared, me deje deslizar por esta, hasta terminar sentada en el suelo, no lo podía creer, era imposible,… luego algo vino a mi mente.

Por eso no me pareció una mala persona

-0-0-0-

Aquí de nuevo yo, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, ( por sí a caso, estoy haciendo una prueba para ver sí puedo publicar desde mi celular)

Sí les gustó dejen un review, sí no les gustó, dejen un review, sí tienen que ir al baño, dejen un review, y sí están respirando, dejen un review

Bye.


End file.
